Entangled
by Sayloni
Summary: The only thing that could happen between them was 'Impossible'... yet despite all of that, they fall hard. A short collection of drabbles featuring mostly Itsuki x Kyon. Might contain other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Sayloni's first fanfic this life and she tackles Yaoi almost immediately… how romantic (o fanatic) of her… -_- Anyways, this fic contains boy x boy, not explicit, but she won't advice people with no taste in this genre, or those who have probably never heard about it to go on reading. And, oh! Characters might appear a tad bit OOC, but she'll definitely try to work on them.

Disclaimer : Sayloni doesn't own Haruhi or her eccentric SOS Brigade, or the series would have turned out even more messed up. All rights go to Tanigawa-Sensei and his amazing illustrator, Noizi Ito-sama, and a bunch of others for the manga, anime and movie productions. Phew….-_- quite a lot of merchandise, eh?

Okay, talked too much for a first-timer… :P Enjoy!

XXxx Solitude xxXX

For the 16 years of her life, Haruhi had been alone.

Yes.

Even with a million people circling and flocking around her, she had always stood alone.

But she'd been happy. She'd been content. And she had enjoyed every moment that came her way to the fullest.

She wasn't influenced by the world in the least.

They'd stare at her as if she were a monkey from another planet; they'd enjoy and laugh at her fanatical antics; and at the end of the day, they'd call her crazy behind her back.

Always.

They thought she didn't notice, but she did.

In fact Haruhi understood what they were playing at perfectly.

And yet, it made little difference.

It wasn't like she could make them disappear just because she wanted to, anyways.

Because she had been alone for so long now, those boring and ignorant people didn't bother her fun-filled existence anymore.

She was happy. She was content.

She cared little of what they thought about her.

And then there was Kyon. As sane and sour as any other uninteresting specimen she had ever come across on this planet - probably even more - the guy at best was worth being exchanged for a pet hamster or two. But from the way he went around opposing every single thing she planned, one would be forced to believe he had a certain amount of authority that even she couldn't deny him.

To put it politely, the guy got on her nerves.

And yet, Haruhi couldn't remember ever being this much obsessed over anyone before.

XXxx To Subsist Her xxXX 

Kyon sometimes wishes he were Haruhi.

Only sometimes.

It wouldn't actually be as bad as those three nuts make it sound, he thinks.

He would at least try to be reasonable.

He would refrain from starting strange clubs, recruiting equally strange bits of people to investigate something probably even stranger.

He would not let a sane person become a crazy girl's amusement.

He would put poor Asahina-san out of the misery she faces every damn day as that psycho of a girl pushes her into the most absurd of costumes.

He would make it a point to let Nagato have no further troubles from his side.

He would try his hardest to let the world exist peacefully.

And he would make himself be content with a normal life; the one where aliens, Espers and time-travelers (however cute) are as authentic as sci-fi movies.

Kyon watches as the eccentric Suzumiya assaults the brunette with all types of mad schemes. The endearing smiles he sends her in response makes something in Kyon's stomach bubble, rising to the point where his fist clenches in his hair and his eyes have just the hint of moisture.

The way Koizumi looks at the girl is nothing short affection…

Kyon sighs, turning away.

And maybe once, just once, he would get the damned Esper to smile at him that precise way.

XXxx Jealous Reverie xxXX

The club room is in a mess.

The computer beeps. A tray of silverware is knocked off of the table. Sheets fly everywhere.

Trinkets of rays pour in through the window and light the place dimly.

As he arcs, trying to catch his breath, those lips are on his again, soft but insistent.

"We are still in school," He pushes the other away half-heartedly, trying to keep his voice from cracking out into a moan. "What if Suzumiya-san or someone comes and - aah!"

The other boy smirks against his bruised collarbone, lapping at the red droplets hungrily. He leans down till the tip of his nose is brushing against the brunette's ear. A tongue darts out to trace a pattern against its curve.

"Koizumi…?" He whispers, sending a chill down the other's spine, "Shut up."

The successive clanking of Asahina's porcelain pulls him out of his fantasies. The world swims back into focus as a cup is set in front of him. Nagato sits at her usual place with another hunk of a book. Suzumiya is talking in her usual vigor of something nobody has a clue about.

"You spaced out again, Koizumi." Kyon drawls, eyeing Asahina as she refills his cup.

"Oh, did I now?" He raises an eyebrow, smiling. "My sincere apologies."

Kyon scrunches his nose and turns away, his eyes tracing their way back to Asahina's bounding frame. She is wearing her maid outfit, courtesy Suzumiya, and the skirt rides up her thighs oh-so often as she jumps around.

"Whatever," Kyon responds belatedly, eyes trained on her.

The Esper smiles and sips at his tea in mock amusement.

Its times like these that Itsuki feels tempted to push the time-traveler into an atrocious Gate.

XXxx The Mystery of the Locked Room xxXX

Nagato never understood why the clubroom is locked from the inside whenever Suzumiya-san is late or the club activities are cancelled. The strange voices that muffle out of the gap between the door and the floorings appear as much a mystery.

As she walks towards the clubroom with a new book, Nagato catches a glimpse of flying orange hair, as a beet-red girl bounds down the stairs, almost tripping and hitting the wall at the last one. Mikuru somehow looks like she had come face-to-face with a headless ghost.

She reaches the door just as an equally disheveled Kyon bumps into her and glancing around furtively, flees the scene.

Nagato, curious, peers inside the torn up clubroom. All she sees is the Esper on the table, smiling to himself pleasantly as he buttons up his shirt.

"Asahina-san saw something she wasn't supposed to see." He explains.

Nagato doesn't understand, so she shrugs and takes her usual place by the window, losing herself in her new read almost instantly.

It is only after Suzumiya-san arrives and runs around in her bunny outfit that Nagato notices the subtle smiles Koizumi flashes the other boy, or the way Mikuru fumbles around and breaks a cup or two whenever her eyes meet either of the two's.

And when Koizumi raises his arm and announces that both he and Kyon would be delighted to take up the cleaning duties for the following week to the bunny girl, Nagato watches the other boy turn a rare shade of pink.

She cannot imagine why, though.

XXxx Entwined xxXX

The vague smiles, the heated glances, the flirtatious winks, and the way their fingers brushed against each other's purposely whenever tea or activity sheets were passed; to these subtle hints everyone remained blind and deaf.

Everyone but her.

Mikuru wonders what should baffle her more; the actual happenings involving the two, or the fact that she seems to be the only one aware of these proceedings.

What'll commence once Suzumiya-san realizes it?

She watches the Esper from the corner of her eyes as he leans across the table, towards the other boy and chuckles, brushing an eyelash away. Kyon, red in the face, glares at him.

The thought frightened her.

Suzumiya-san suddenly springs to her feet, hands on hips. She has that glint in her eyes that announces she'd be doing something fairly unreasonable again.

"Kyon!" She yells, pointing an accusing finger at her all-time-favorite victim. "You were late again, so you have to buy us all drinks as a punishment right now! Hurry up!" She taps her foot restlessly.

Kyon sighs and stands up, shuffling towards the door. Koizumi pushes his chair back to follow him, but Suzumiya steps in to block his way.

"Where do you think _you_ are going, huh?"

"Oh, Suzumiya-san, Kyon would need extra hands to-"

"Sit down!" She orders, crossing her arms. "It's Kyon who's being punished, not you."

Kyon looks back helplessly. Even Koizumi's indefatigable smile has abruptly vanished.

Suzumiya-san glances at Kyon. "Hey, don't just stand there staring at me! Get a move-on already! "

"Uhm… Suzumiya-san, but I was just preparing some ice-tea for snacks." Mikuru tries to pull up a genuine moe-face. "It'll go to a waste if… if…"

Suzumiya-san taps her chin, and starts her regular routine of rubbing the time-traveler in odd places. Then she points at Kyon again. "…Alright! But Kyon'll buy us drinks tomorrow no matter what. And ice-creams to top it if you are late again!" With that, she bounds towards the computer.

Mikuru turns back to her tea.

Although no words are exchanged, the rustling of the uniform is proof enough.

Somehow, Mikuru is sure their fingers are entwined under the table.

XXxx Longing xxXX

It never ceases to irritate Kyon how gallant and relentless the damned Esper can act at times.

As if his extravagant grins and the evocative demeanor aren't alone feisty enough, his marvelously valiant ability of evading one's personal space annoys the dark-haired boy to no end.

The times when he plays footsie under the table as Haruhi rattles on about God knows what for hours, the way he suddenly demands Kyon to feed him a spoonful of whatever he has ordered in the restaurant, and the instances where he is put into ridiculous pieces of clothing or accessories (or worse, both) with Koizumi calling him cute in a voice that reverberates all the way down the street; things that are nothing short of embarrassing to the teen.

But what Kyon finds the most unsettling is the 'accidental' brushing of the Esper's fingers against his own at the most awkward of times.

…while walking back home…

…while running for the ball in PE…

…and even while he's in the middle of a serious conversation, or in case of an eccentric girl, being assaulted by unreasonable forms of punishment for equally unreasonable causes…

"Idiot," the sane teen mutters, annoyed, as he pulls his hands away from the Esper's tingling fingers and shoves them into his jeans. The other makes no effort to counter his actions.

Kyon decides that there is indeed something he hates even more than Koizumi's guts.

…The fact that he intentionally avoids the brushing to mature into a firm hold.

A/N : Sayloni hopes it didn't suck as much as she had considered originally. She requests a review anyways… over and out!

Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Whoot-whoot! Whoever said that reviews were sweet made a chronic mega-understatement! They are, in fact explicitly saccharine! :P They got the pompous, sloth of a Sayloni all riled up and motivated to continue this fic (if you, of course, ignore those 11 other times she banged her head on the desk in the middle of the class and all the others turned to her with a 'WTF' look… my, my, how embarrassing -_- ) Sayloni has to offer her deepest gratitude to Flying Magic-san and Sakura-san for the first and (most) inspiring reviews that surprisingly didn't somersault her to cloud 9! Arigatou *deep bow*

Personal fav awards have to go to 'The Mystery of the Locked Room.' Its fun how Nagato gets the point across without actually indulging herself into it.

Anyways, this fic contains boy x boy, not explicit, but she won't advice people with no taste in this genre, or those who have probably never heard about it to go on reading. And, oh! Characters might appear a tad bit OOC, but she'll definitely try to work on them.

Disclaimer : Sayloni doesn't own Haruhi or her eccentric SOS Brigade, or the series would have turned out even more messed up. All rights go to Tanigawa-Sensei and his amazing illustrator, Noizi Ito-sama, and a bunch of others for the light novel, manga, anime, music and movie productions. Phew….-_- quite a lot of merchandise, eh?

Sayloni talks too much? That's what Masa-kun whines all the time…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Eccentric God VS Aberrant Esper xxXX 

Koizumi Itsuki, the mysterious transfer student, to Haruhi, seems more of a weirdo, really.

And he does some pretty questionable things.

He is always smiling, always obedient and is never, ever fazed.

But lately, he has been kind of...out of character. Or rather…bold.

Like the way he objects in silence, or just follows the dark-haired boy out of the clubroom whenever she punishes Kyon for reasons all the other klutz of members cannot seem to perceive.

There are those times when his foot accidentally brushes against hers under the table and before she can comprehend and start yelling 'treason' and proceed to hang him in the school grounds, a flushed Kyon will push him away roughly.

Especially the way he's on his edge whenever Mikuru is bounding around in any sort of licentious outfit, as if the mere fabric disgusts him.

And the smiles…

When he was a new member, his smiles were pure plastic, like the ones pasted onto cheap dolls. And now comes this phase… when these smiles have taken an utterly diverse façade.

What she sees in them is nothing short of spite… even mocking.

"Okay, let's go watch a - !" The eccentric girl bounds into the clubroom, yelling at the top of her lungs, when the compromising position of the sole two members occupying the said space stops her short.

Sheets fly everywhere and the neglected computer lies on its side, beeping in a crippled heap of machinery.

She stares at a flushed Kyon, pinned against the far wall, shirt half torn and hair disheveled. A knee is being pressed up against his crotch. The perpetrator, an eternally smiling brunette turns slightly to regard her, his hand digging into Kyon's collar to keep him from escaping.

"Suzumiya-san!" He greets, horribly calm.

Haruhi stares at them a full minute before finally shaking her head in anger.

"That's unforgivable!" She puts her hands on her hips and points an accusing finger in their direction. "No way! You were leaving me out of your interesting fight? How dare you do that to your Chief? Death penalty-you deserve nothing less!"

Two pairs of wide eyes twitch.

"Oh, and it will be much more exciting if you guys went over near the window and punched each other or something? That'd totally attract attention to the Brigade!"

Kyon and Koizumi exchange looks.

Then Haruhi watches her most favorite victim grumbling about perverted Espers, and psychopath Gods who interrupt at wrong times as he drags the other towards what the girl assumes is the direction to the boy's restroom.

As Koizumi disappears out the door, that smile flickers across his face again.

Mocking. Disrespectful.

Almost as if he had won an important game against her.

And Kyon was undeniably supporting him.

"Unforgivable!" Haruhi yells.

It is now official that Koizumi Itsuki, the mysterious transfer student, is a downright weirdo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx A Little too Annoying xxXX 

Kyon doesn't understand why the damned Esper insists on sitting across the table rather than beside the dark-haired boy.

It will not be termed 'weird', considering that Koizumi Itsuki as such is the definition of the very word by now. And it's not exactly like he is shy to be in such close proximity with Kyon, nor is he a gentleman who respects other people's individual liberty in that matter.

_He probably does it to be annoying_, the boy thinks.

As if Kyon doesn't already have a bouquet of populace who make his life miserable.

A dark chocolate cake is set in front of him. He picks at it idly, occasionally muttering at the public display of affections that all the lovers in Japan had suddenly decided to ensue in the very restaurant.

"How annoying…"

Koizumi looks up from his near empty porcelain, plastic smile in place. "Pardon?" He inquires, bemused.

The dark-haired boy frowns.

It's then that Kyon hears an abrupt scraping of the chair and looks up to find the Esper evading his personal space, mouth agape, eyes trained on the teen's cake.

"… What are you doing exactly?"

"I am attempting at what most people would consider a public display of affections." The Esper said simply. "Don't associates nourish each other occasionally?"

_Uh-huh. Annoying he is._

"No."

Kyon glares at the brunette, then lifts his spoon and starts stuffing his face with the syrupy bakery item in a very childish sort of way that yells 'eat your own cake, weirdo!'

Koizumi sighs and lets his head dangle back in place.

"How rude of you." He says in a melodramatically synthetic tone. Then Kyon sees something flicker across his handsome face. "Would a reward make you feel better, Kyon?" He purrs.

The sane teen raises a grouchy eyebrow.

Trademark smile in place, the Esper stares intensely into the other's eyes, licking his lips slowly. Kyon watches him wide-eyed as he stands up and leans across the table…

…close…

…closer…

…oh-so-closer…

Then the brunette slides a hand into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"I'll pay this time."

He smirks and flops back down.

_Yes. Annoying was downright correct._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx The Ignorance of Yuki Nagato xxXX 

Nagato cannot process half of what goes on with the other brigade members.

The clacking of plastic as Koizumi moves the chess pawns absently ceases when the dark-haired boy appears with ice-cream in cups the size of Asahina's porcelain. He is panting, and looks ready to fall apart limb by limb.

"Suzumiya-san is rather surreal to make you do that, no?"

"Tell me about it."

Nagato hears uniforms ruffle, and a cup of gooey mess is held in front of her.

She regards it with little interest.

A sigh, and then the cup is set back on the table with the rest. More ruffling of clothes ensues.

From the edge of her book, Nagato watches the brunette balance an entire scoop of the semi-frozen concoction on a relatively undersized spoon. Koizumi manages to raise it half way to his lips before it starts shuddering and splashes back into the minute cup.

"This is rather intricate." He smiles, licking his sticky fingers.

Nagato notices the other scrunching up his nose.

"That's just gross."

"Oh?" The brunette raises an eyebrow, smiling. "My deepest apologies."

Nagato watches the Esper's fingers mimic a human's legs, as if they have a mind of their own and stride across the table to lace with the other boy's.

"Koizumi!" she hears the dark-haired boy hiss. He jerks his hand back and into the safety of his pockets. "Don't touch me, you weirdo. You just licked them!"

A long pause ruffled by Kyon's breathing follows.

"Surprisingly," The brunette licks the side of his thumb, lips pulled apart, like the wolves Nagato had once seen in an encyclopedia in pursuit of a lamb, "I didn't hear Kyon bellow that last night. You know, when you were _so_ welcoming as I made **L**-"

"Sh-shut up!" She hears Kyon's voice stutter, rather shrill.

Suzumiya comes storming into the room. "Okay! Fun's over!" She yells.

A teary-eyed Asahina follows in a gothic Lolita attire.

Nagato gives her a curt glance and averts her attention back to the book.

She can hear the brunette gesture towards the mushy blobs in three other cups before turning back to his. Kyon keeps wringing his hands, glaring at the ever tranquil Koizumi and occasionally risking a glance towards the bibliophile.

It's a little over an hour before someone asks Nagato what she thinks of going vampire-hunting in the dead of the night, to which she, nose buried into the book, replies…

"Yes. Lemonade does that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Variable Scowls xxXX 

If there is something that interests Itsuki more than Suzumiya's eccentricity, it is Kyon's eternally scowling face.

Sure he likes him smiling or all flustered and squirming beneath him, but his scowls are much too endearing.

And that is precisely why he never lets a chance to slip by.

To be truthful, he had told the Manga club President that Haruhi would just love to pay a visit and – voila! Free tickets.

It's only when Haruhi points out the Yaoi section that Itsuki smiles towards Kyon and carelessly pushes him into the sea of fangirls streaming the hall.

Immediate squeals ensue, and Itsuki has to string a bunch of nice-sounding lies to revert Haruhi's attention to other sections before she can take off for the interesting commotion.

Around three hours later, after the Brigade Chief has practically bought half the place and destroyed the remaining in her wake, the four walk out into the cool breeze. Koizumi and Nagato have a mountain of manga in their arms ("A gift for the manga club" as Haruhi phrases it) and Asahina is dolled up in a sailor moon outfit, someone the Esper will find unpleasant if looming around Kyon.

Itsuki excuses himself and dumps the manga onto Asahina in a rather demeaning manner, and hurries back inside. Within an hour of busying himself in tracking the other boy, the brunette finally spots him in a corner, his cap pulled down.

"Kyon!" The Esper calls cheerfully.

The boy scowls.

His face is drained of any color, and he resembles a mouse on the run in a city of cats. But he still manages a foul mood quite well.

"His phone was switched off?" Haruhi yells, as if that is the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard the brunette say.

"He was bothered." Koizumi explains.

"Bothered?" The Esper watches the eccentric girl's ears perk up at the friendly word. "What bothered you, Kyon? Vampires? Fangirls? Jellyfish?"

She bounces around the room, talking animatedly and causing Yuki to look up from her 'borrowed' manga as Asahina sets tea. Itsuki offers his half sucked candy cane to the boy, who pushes it away irritably.

"Damn Espers…" Kyon grumbles, but Haruhi is in her own world and doesn't seem to catch it.

But the brunette does.

And although the teen had scowled in response to every attempt made at friendly conversations last night, Itsuki notes with some satisfaction that his hand had remained tightly laced with the Esper's the entire ride home.

Yes. Kyon's scowls are much too endearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N : Okay, so these were kinda long… and hopefully not boring. But Sayloni had fun… actually, she might get to something real between the two boys. A kiss or two, not too explicit. Kyaaa! She can't wait to write XD Ideas are welcome!

So reviews? The pretty purplish button at the end of the page… Or Sayloni'll lose you in an ocean of yaoi fangirls \(O_o!) wait, we **_already_** are one of those, no? Sheesh, not even an accountable threat… -_-!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : They were just a few but the reviews sent Sayloni searching for doctors to counter her high blood pressure. Deepest gratitude to Cherry-san and Chuchu-san, Sayloni's second pair of reviewers.

This collection was supposed to be up on 16th at the least, but the computer broke down T-T, and there was no way to do that. Also, Sayloni's end semester examinations are approaching, T-T T-T and since she has to live upto her parent' and colleagues' expectations, there are doubts about the next update. Most likely after a month or so. But she may post a collection if the studies start boring her ^_^

So, there are a few things Sayloni'd like to make comprehensible for the readers. It's obvious that Koizumi appears to be childish and somewhat of a sadist, but that's how Sayloni imagines him to act when he's in love with another guy. She also noticed the absence of Mikuru's POV in the previous collection. It's probably because she's not one of Sayloni's favorites and it's a lot of work to keep her in character.

Personal fav awards have to go to 'The Ignorance of Yuki Nagato.' Sayloni finds anything involving her rather funny. In case someone didn't get the thing with 'Lemonade', Nagato-san mistakes what Koizumi was talking about with preparing lemonade, because, as she would say, there is no information available referring to 'making love' in her database. Or at least that's what Sayloni thinks :P

Anyways, this fic contains boy x boy, not explicit, but she won't advice people with no taste in this genre, or those who have probably never heard about it to go on reading. And, oh! Characters might appear a tad bit OOC, but she'll definitely try to work on them.

Disclaimer : Sayloni doesn't own Haruhi or her eccentric SOS Brigade, or the series would have turned out even more messed up. All rights go to Tanigawa-Sensei and his amazing illustrator, Noizi Ito-sama, and a bunch of others for the light novel, manga, anime, music and movie productions. Phew….-_- quite a lot of merchandise, eh?

Dang, do these AN's keep increasing in length…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Degree of Distaste xxXX 

Kyon hates the Esper.

He really does.

The handsome, eternally smiling, mysterious transfer student who annoys him with his heroic ability to invade personal bubbles while holding the record for spouting more psychological crap than the teen's brain can comprehend…

No wonder Kyon hates him.

Especially how everything he does revolves around Haruhi Suzumiya all the time. Haruhi's 'Yes-man', 'Second-in-Command'… as if what she says is the Law.

And that's the reason why Kyon's annoyed when the brunette willingly volunteers to play a stupid stripping board game against Nagato… just because Haruhi had _wanted_ him to.

Okay, so at first it's not bad, what with the cute Asahina-san stripping whenever the bibliophile loses more than five pieces in a go. Unfortunately, the only fabric she has mislaid are her socks.

Koizumi, however, loses chinks of his uniform before Kyon can bat an eye.

Fists clenched, the teen watches the semi-naked boy rise up and reach for his tea. He stands taut, sipping it, a small smile on his lips, as the eccentric girl feels him up and down, and Kyon has never wanted to punch someone this badly.

The Esper makes his next move, converting only three pieces.

He gives a nervous laugh.

Then white fingers shift, and suddenly, every piece on the board is as colorless as their owner.

"Aha! You lose, Itsuki!" Haruhi yells, eyes glinting in mirth. She points at the brunette's lower half. "Now, off with your pants, or heads will roll!"

Koizumi's lips quirk up in another plastic smile.

"Oh, well." He shrugs. "Rules are rules."

The boy sets his cup aside and reaches for the zipper.

Kyon's teeth clench. He bangs his own cup on the table and stands up.

"Enough with the nonsense already!"

A long stretch of silence, ruffled with the trickling of tea-drops follows.

Then Haruhi flicks her hair. "Well, whatever. It was getting boring anyways." She picks up the socks and shoves them into the Asahina-san's arms. "Let's go, Mikuru-chan!"

Nagato stands up with her book. "Good game," she says, following the two girls out.

The boy turns to the Esper, gaze acidic.

"Never enrage Suzumiya-san, correct?" The brunette smiles, despite the hostility.

"Yeah. I was notified."

"It was already agreed upon. I have to live upto her expectations, for the Agency." Koizumi smiles, reaching for his discarded shirt. "Do not worry, Kyon. You remain the chosen _one_."

A nerve on Kyon's forehead twitches.

He snatches the white fabric away, earning a raised eyebrow.

"You said it yourself, right?" Kyon murmurs in the other's ear, a hand splaying across the delightfully tanned chest. "Rules are rules."

Yes. Kyon hates the Esper.

But he can always make the boy reconcile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxXX

Xxx 'Sane' Equals to 'Boring' xxXX 

Haruhi believes that, as the Chief, it is her right to keep a close eye on her subjects… to watch out for them and solve every issue they face – so long as it isn't something normal and totally boring.

Which, it generally is.

…Kyon acquiring the top position among them.

May be that is why she even pays extra to the man standing outside to keep away other visitors as they enter the 'Haunted-House'.

An hour later, as the Chief leads the rest of the Brigade towards an ice-cream parlor, dragging a half-conscious Mikuru along, she stares at Kyon to punish him for being the one out last.

"Eh, what's that on your neck?" She asks, poking the fresh bruise that faintly resembles the full curve of a bite mark on the boy's skin. "Did a Vampire bite you? Or a zombie tried to eat you?" She puts her hand on her hips.

The dark-haired boy pushes her aside and pulls his collar up higher as he pays for the four frozen concoctions.

"Bugs." He mutters darkly.

"Bug, huh?" The girl stares at Kyon, licking at her vanilla scoop. She tries to get another look at the damaged skin but the boy refuses to even let her come within a metre of him. "May be it carries a mutated virus that will change you into a living dead… totally awesome!"

She watches the boy bat away the smiling brunette's offered ice-cream irritably, paying no heed to Haruhi's musings.

_Tch. The sourpuss he is._

"Cool _bugs_," she turns around, "Right, Itsuki?"

She receives a sincere nod, just as expected – perhaps too sincere – from the brunette, a small smile playing at his lips. "Interesting. Maybe we should launch an investigation to see what kind of _bugs_ made that bite mark?" He says, far too innocently.

The girl taps her chin. "I wonder…"

Haruhi catches the way the sole realist of her Brigade scowls as he stomps on the boy's foot. Yuki looks up from her ice-cream at the brunette's sudden wincing.

"I was kidding." He manages, hands held in surrender.

Well, Kyon is the only (self-proclaimed, as it is) sane person in the SOS Brigade.

And in Haruhi's mind, 'sane' is equal to 'boring'.

In fact, a top level one at that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Of Broken Elevators xxXX 

Nagato never understood what it was with the two boys and confined spaces.

Especially Kyon.

It's the one reason why, when the bibliophile finds them stuck in the elevator to her apartment, she stands outside the offensive thing to keep a close watch.

"Man, I'm so going to fail tomorrow's test…" She hears Kyon's muffled mutter.

The sound of something banging against the door causes the entire elevator to tremble. A yelp follows.

"My, my!" The Esper's ever cheerful voice pours out of the non-existent gap between the doors. "Being trapped in such a place sure is frightening."

"Shut up."

Nagato catches the slight ruffling of fabric.

"Nagato-san? How long did you say the maintenance would take to reach this place?"

Nagato stares at the grey doors, eyes unblinking. "Thirty minutes."

More ruffling on the other side.

"Oh, how very convenient." Nagato finds the brunette's tone similar to the one he uses while eyeing a rather attractive bowl of ice-cream. "We are to be restricted to this small area without any surveillance for half an hour."

"Koizumi… this is neither the time nor the place."

"We wouldn't know without trying, now would we?"

A step.

A hiss that sounds like Kyon.

"Stay where you are, Koizumi, or I swear I'll- mmph…"

The elevator shudders as the weight is thrown to one side.

"Don't move," Nagato warns in a monotone. "The elevator may go down."

A snicker. "Hear, Kyon? Stop stirring around."

"H-hey, wait! Idiot! There's a c- ah…!"

A series of gasps and muffled cries ensues, as if someone was being given an acupuncture treatment. Then a loud crash, like plastic being stomped to pieces reaches the bibliophile's ears.

The elevator goes still.

The silence stretches on. Nagato stands there until two men in blue jumpsuits declaring 'MAINTENANCE' in bold white reach the scene. They use an array of peculiar looking tools to pry open the revolting jaws, then proceed to pull out a hyperventilating Kyon, and an equally pleased Koizumi.

"Oh, that seemed worthless." The Esper smiles.

It isn't until they come across the security personnel, who stares past the bibliophile, at the two boys and blushing, makes a bee line for the stairs that Nagato becomes curios about what exactly 'seemed worthless' to the brunette.

She glances back at the disheveled duo.

"We noticed the CCTV a bit late for my liking." Koizumi offers as an explanation, adjusting his collar.

The other boy frowns, red in the face.

Nagato turns back, staring ahead as she retraces her steps towards her apartment.

No wonder she'd heard plastic crashing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Self-abhorrence xxXX 

Itsuki despises his situation.

He despises the plastic smiles that melt female hearts.

He despises the prince-charming persona flaunting in counterfeit civility.

He despises the philosophical refuse inside his head that hardly helps matters.

He despises the blue creatures demanding his immediate attention whenever God is emotionally unstable.

And, above all, he despises being able to fight them.

Koizumi watches the giant glowing arm hit the grey asphalt as the Shinjin disintegrates.

The sky cracks and the colorless world comes crumbling down. It is a few moments before the closed space fades away to let a setting sun seep in.

Yes.

He despises himself; the person who has hid behind a façade for so long now that it is difficult to remember if he had ever existed.

All for the sake of a world that doesn't even acknowledge _his_ existence.

And he despises the Agency that made it so.

The brunette finds himself standing in the middle of a busy street. He looks around to spot the dark-haired teen, leaning against a lamp-post.

"Kyon!" He greets, smile intact.

The boy looks up at him and scowls. "How come you are never late when Haruhi's involved, huh?" He folds his arms across his chest.

And then, of course, comes the reason why the Agency exists; a thoughtless wish by an eccentric God.

"Because Suzumiya-san wouldn't fancy her second-in-command to be ill-timed," he smiles. "However, I'm flattered that you waited."

The boy averts his eyes. In the evening light his face appears flushed. "Naturally," he mutters, staring at the sidewalk.

Yes. He despises God.

Koizumi grabs the teen's arm and starts walking.

"H-hey!" Kyon hassles, barely keeping up with him. "Where're we going?"

"Does it matter?"

"Absolutely."

The Esper glances at the boy's raised eyebrow. A sigh escapes his lips. He flicks his hair and starts pulling Kyon again. "My place," he replies.

"What for?" Comes the angry demand.

"I'm afraid that's beyond discussion. I have an _ulterior motive_, after all."

There's no retort. Koizumi doesn't have to turn around to know the boy is blushing. They walk in silence for a few minutes before the brunette hears a mutter that vaguely sounds like 'Idiot'.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Shut up."

Koizumi smiles.

It's alright if he despises himself. As long as Kyon can forgive him for being this unoriginal, the truth hardly matters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx For Reasons impenetrable xxXX 

Mikuru tries her best to ignore.

She really does.

These days, she even knocks at the door before entering the clubroom.

However, call it fate or misfortune; she is always the one to come across the two indulging in their strictly private affairs.

The Esper is, of course, the same shady character he portrayed from the very beginning. He keeps up the smiling façade. He tails Suzumiya-san like a tamed puppy, and he continuously disappears at odd times.

However, the secret being discovered doesn't seem to bother him at all.

Maybe if Suzumiya-san was to realize this odd circumstance, she'd replace Mikuru with the brunette to use as a dress-up doll.

And then there is Kyon.

Mikuru had once believed him to be a realist. Despite that, he hadn't even batted an eye at the existence of aliens, Espers and time-travelers. She has even noticed the way he stares at her in those ridiculous outfits.

Trying to think about why they turned out like this, makes her head hurt.

As the time-traveler steps in to find the usual atmosphere in the club-room, Suzumiya-san is on her again, tearing off her clothes as the girl cries. Koizumi steers the other boy around and proceeds to pull him out of the room. Yuki flips through her book, ignoring the commotion.

"Yesterday's zombie hunt was a total failure!" The scary girl yells when everyone is seated. "But Mikuru-chan's yelps were _the_ best!"

"B-but it couldn't have been me. I f-fainted because of the d-dark and the o-owl..."

An awkward stretch of silence follows.

Kyon tries to duck his head to avoid eye contact.

It is after some time that Mikuru gathers up enough courage to stand in front of the dark-haired teen. She sets the cup in front of him and watches him take a sip. When he assures her that the tea is delicious, she finally holds out a hand.

Kyon stares at the two small circles a full minute before practically ripping them out of her palm. "W-where?" He stammers, a consistent blush creeping up his face.

"In the g-grave yard."

The smiling brunette reaches over to pick one up.

"Oh, how convenient," Mikuru watches him hold it well above his head, inspecting each curve minutely. "Asahina-san found the buttons you lost last night."

The other boy scowls.

Mikuru really doesn't understand why they ended up this way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx A Rose by Any Other Name xxXX 

Kyon knew that each member of the SOS Brigade, however eccentric, had either a horde of fan clubs or was considered an A grade by useless people like Taniguchi.

So it isn't really surprising that he walks into the club room on the 14th of February, and stares at the multicolored gifts and a million red roses scattered around.

Nagato, as usual, flips through her book at an ungodly pace. Asahina-san stacks the chocolate boxes carefully. Haruhi, on the other hand, rips open random gifts and tosses them everywhere.

"Where's Koizumi?" Kyon asks, flopping down on a chair.

"Gone to bring more chocolates!" Haruhi yells.

It's the first time the teen realizes what a great gap lies between him and the other boy. The Esper has made a second round to retrieve his Valentine's gifts, while Kyon has hardly seen a rose. It's not the girls' fault anyways. Koizumi _was_ a handsome guy, after all.

The boy shakes his head and proceeds to rip the brand new chess set off of its cover. He pulls out the board, thoroughly annoyed and then his fingers freeze.

Kyon stares at the red flower for a long time.

"Who'd be stupid enough to give you a rose?" The crazy girl snickers. "It has to be someone who needs a psychiatrist!"

He stuffs the flower into his bag hurriedly. "I could say the same for your admirers."

It is only after Haruhi and the time-traveler return to their usual charades of dressing up in a weird costumes for the special day that the teen catches a small smile the brunette sends his way.

"I'm afraid I'm not good at chocolates, home-made or otherwise." Koizumi says, leaning against the door. "I hope I haven't offended you."

As the brunette's fingers find Kyon's, the corridor is silent except for Asahina-san's cries.

"Idiot." The teen mutters.

And one month later, when he thinks about how the boy would react to finding a box of White chocolates in his locker, Kyon cannot get rid of the dumb grin that plasters itself onto his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N : Sayloni practically banged her head on a wall trying to fish for ideas.

The last drabble was a special treat for Valentine's Day. In case it isn't understandable, girls in Japan gift chocolates to guys on Valentine's day, who return the favor on 14th of March, known as White Day, with a gift.

The fifth drabble came when Masa-kun lost his buttons the other day during PE, and Sayloni kept nagging him for details. "I was making out with a hot delinquent, alright?" He had screamed in her face and then wallowed in self-pity in a corner of the class for the rest of the day ~_~! Some mature guy, eh?

Anyways, enough of his moronic stupidity… if you took the pain to read this, don't forget to leave a review. They are to Sayloni what Philosophy is to Koizumi; not really obligatory, but they keep you in high spirits nonetheless, or at least make you feel special about yourself :P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Sayloni's sincere apologies for such a late update… examinations do suck. Screwed her head for over a month, she's happy to wave them goodbye now :D But 9 reviews! Not bad, not bad. Deep bow to Anon-san and SL-san for their inspiring feedback.

Sayloni hopes the pronouns she uses are not too confusing. Asahina-san was probably not in character in the last collection. On a happier note, she'll introduce other characters in the collections to come. It's a li'l difficult, because all ideas she gets end up being something that'd look better from Kyon's POV. Ah, well. We'll see -_-

Personal fav awards have to go to 'Self-Abhorrence.' Sayloni just thought that's exactly how Koizumi must feel after being unoriginal all this time. Oh, that melancholy expression of his is a total heartbreaker . !

Anyways, this fic contains boy x boy, not explicit, but she won't advice people with no taste in this genre, or those who have probably never heard about it to go on reading. And, oh! Characters might appear a tad bit OOC, but she'll definitely try to work on them.

Disclaimer : Sayloni doesn't own Haruhi or her eccentric SOS Brigade, or the series would have turned out even more messed up. All rights go to Tanigawa-Sensei and his amazing illustrator, Noizi Ito-sama, and a bunch of other mind-blowing people for the light novel, manga, anime, music and movie productions. Phew….-_- quite a lot of merchandise, eh?

Okay, Sayloni knows the readers don't like her rambling :P

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx In Retrospect xxXX

Kyon should've known.

He really should have.

There was no other explanation why the brunette had suddenly bought Nagato a book when the three of them were supposed to be having a good time on the Ferris wheel.

Now, stranded in the small car at the top of the wheel, body pushed against the glass window, only his hands holding him from crashing against it, Kyon squints with half-lidded eyes at the colorful lights scattered below. He can see the vague reflection of a dark-haired boy staring right back at him, a steady blush on his cheeks.

The sensation of the brunette against him makes it hard to focus on anything but those hands and lips and teeth and tongue. The teen's jacket is discarded, and his shirt is sliding up. Butterfly kisses are being flitted across his exposed neck. Flicks of tongue, then the lips shift to nibble at his earlobe.

Kyon's breathe hitches.

"Koizumi," He hisses, voice dangerously low. "If you go any further, I swear I'll kill you."

A sharp nip at the curve of his ear causes the teen to gasp. A hand snakes around his waist and slips under his shirt. The other trails across the boy's arms to rest against the glass wall. "If it's by your hands, I will gladly accept my demise." The murmur sends a chill down his spine.

Kyon's fists clench.

"…Bastard."

"Thank you for the compliment."

And half an hour later, when Nagato raises an eyebrow at the brunette's swollen jaw, Kyon shakes his head in mock disappointment and shrugs, "I missed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Miscontrue xxXX 

Taniguchi knows that every member of the eccentric Suzumiya club is a total whack-job.

Even Kyon.

As the raven-head walks towards the prior Literature room to borrow Kyon's notes for the day, wishing dearly to be able to have a look at the gorgeous Asahina-sempai while at it, he stops short at the commotion unfolding inside.

A series of muffled yelps has the boy pressing an ear against the door.

"Koizumi, it's dripping." A male voice warns; definitely Kyon's.

A groan tumbles out. Taniguchi's eyes go wide.

"Mm… I suppose it is," comes the brunette's cheerful retort. A sloppy sequence of sucking and gulping follows. Then he clears his throat. "Ah, even my fingers are untidy now." He murmurs.

"What the hell are you nibbling at it for? Lick the other side!" The other boy hisses. "You're making a mess, Koizumi! Asahina-san is going to have a heart attack when she sees …this."

The brunette murmurs again.

"How many times has it been already? Don't criticize my expertise, Kyon, and kindly keep your hands to yourself."

"Fine… do whatever you want." The other boy mutters.

The noise of a chair rocking muffles out.

It's when Koizumi starts making odd observations on how the shape shouldn't be cylindrical or this long and thick because it interferes with the blissful act of sucking that Taniguchi can no longer resist the urge to push against the door. He stumbles into the room blindly, a bright red flush on his face.

"I… I -" The raven-head blinks.

He stares at the two boys, sitting across from each other on the table, Koizumi licking at his fingers as Kyon gives him an unapproving look.

A long silence of awkward twitching on Taniguchi's side follows.

"What?" Koizumi holds up the semi-frozen concoction, still smiling. "Fudgesicles are messy business." He accuses the offensive thing.

And Taniguchi withdraws from the room without a question.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Mistake xxXX

After weeks of observing the two boys, Mikuru still doesn't know if she should accept their odd relationship.

So when she bumps against a grumbling Kyon and he pushes her away in a mixture of frustration and raw anger, proceeding to stomp out of the empty school building, the time-traveler's head overworks itself.

Trembling, she peers into the clubroom to find the Esper standing awkwardly. He greets her with a usual beaming face, but Mikuru finds the smile even more unoriginal than his customary ones.

Kyon doesn't show up for the rest of the day.

It's only after she locks up and heads home that she spots the dark-haired boy slinked into the bench of a nearby park.

"The setting sun is really beautiful. Isn't it, Kyon-kun?" She slips in beside the boy.

The boy grunts, face dug in his arms.

It is the first time Mikuru has seen him disconcerted.

"You can tell me, you know." She smiles slightly. "Kyon-kun always listened to what I had to say, so switching places once in a while shouldn't be a problem, right?"

There is no reply. Either Kyon is really miserable, or he intentionally ignores her.

After what seems like an eternity, as Mikuru is contemplating leaving the boy to his own devices, he raises his head enough to mutter a few coherent words.

"…Is Haruhi that important?"

Mikuru sits there, staring at the darkening sky.

"Suzumiya-san is important to all of us," she replies, tugging a lock behind her ear. "Koizumi-kun, Nagato-san, myself and even to you, Kyon-kun. Am I wrong?"

After a long pause, the boy raises his head.

"Asahina-san, I made a mistake." He says slowly.

Mikuru watches a swell of emotions flicker across the teen's usually passive face.

"What was the mistake, then, Kyon-kun?" She jumps to her feet and crouches before the boy. "Was it falling… or was it not being able to get back up?"

"…Neither."

"Then it must be being bothered by the people snickering as you fell."

Kyon gives a lazy smile.

And the next day, when she chances upon the two holding hands in the abandoned building as the other boy plants a soft kiss on the teen's forehead, murmuring an apology, any abhorrence towards their unusual circumstances melt out of Mikuru's head right away.

Love had little to do with what people thought, right?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Eternal Loser xxXX

The Brigade Chief doesn't like losing.

So when Haruhi uses their usual way of dividing upon teams, she is more than happy to be paired up with the ever-willing Koizumi.

But now, as she lags behind Kyon's team, the eccentric girl wants nothing more than to exchange the brunette for the cute Mikuru-chan. Atleast she can vent out her frustration by dressing the sempai up in atrocious outfits.

"Koizumi!" She yells at the smiling boy, pointer raised in an accusatory stance. "You have to guess the next item or heads will roll! Clear?"

"Crystal." Koizumi holds up a hand, smile unperturbed.

Haruhi leans across the table to pick a card and stares at it. "Beverage." She reads out aloud.

Mikuru-chan flips the hourglass and the one-minute drawing period commences.

The Chief uncaps the black marker as if it were a Katana, then she draws a glass.

"Juice?" Koizumi calls. "No, it's tea, isn't it? Coffee?"

Haruhi shakes her head and puts a straw into it.

"Ah, cold coffee!"

More shaking.

The brunette plants his fist on his palm. "Ice tea!" He calls.

Haruhi frowns. She draws a strawberry on the left side of the glass and turns back. The boy looks at her dubiously. Frustrated, she puts a 'plus' sign between the two items.

"…tangerine tea?"

Haruhi's eye twitches.

Before she can start yelling obscenities at the smiling boy, Mikuru calls out "Time!" and latches onto Kyon, who cheers and high-fives the ever impassive Yuki on her back. Koizumi claps his hands in amusement.

The Chief bangs her fist against the table. "It was 'milkshake'!" She yells at the brunette. "Strawberry," hissing, she circles the fruit and then the glass, "milkshake."

"…milkshake is a beverage? I'm afraid I wasn't aware of that."

The marker in Haruhi's grasp snaps into two.

Othello was another thing, but her 'Yes-man' is a loser in Pictionary as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx For Chocolates xxXX

That one little box… it was perching precariously in his shoe locker.

It could have been put there by anyone, but the Esper discerns that no silly admirer of his would opt for such a dull wrapping, devoid of hearts and ribbons and glitters altogether.

Clutching it close, his heart almost flutters.

When he opens the door to a female bereft clubroom, Koizumi smiles and takes a seat across from the teen, attracting his attention as the delicate box is placed onto the table. Kyon spares it a glance, eyebrows raised in counterfeit indifference and goes back to his novel.

"You remain unfazed, Kyon."

The boy grunts, trying to keep a straight face, his eyes flickering on the pages dutifully. "I'm busy," he shoots him a look.

"Visibly," the brunette smiles, amused as he taps on the object of discussion. "It's white, and unattractive, and I believe you might want to add something romantic to alleviate that aspect."

The way Kyon glares at him confirms his suspicions. "Yeah, sure," he snaps, the book covering half of his endearing scowl. "Ask your stupid fangirls about that."

Koizumi sighs, pulling up his melancholic expression through another beatific smile. "Ah, so it wasn't you, after all. How disconcerting," he murmurs, grazing a distracted hand through his hair. "Then I suppose it must be her from that other day…"

The grouchy teen narrows his eyes.

"... Kanako-san, was it?" The brunette taps his chin lightly. "I'll finish this first, then go search for her." He unwraps the box, pulling out a white heart and puts it between his lips. "Hmm… this is rather – "

In a flash, the other boy leans over and captures his lips. Koizumi's initial shock wears off almost immediately, and he restrains himself from pulling at the dark bangs tickling his forehead and pressing himself closer, tasting the chocolate mingled with the other's breathe in leisure.

Then Kyon pulls back and stares at him, challenging, "-delicious?"

"You know," Itsuki straightens his tie, smiling amiably, "I'm terribly sorry to not have mentioned it before, but Kanako-san is my homeroom teacher."

The boy blinks.

"… Bastard."

"Happy White day to you, as well."

"Shut up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N : Yay! Sayloni finally managed to slip in a hot scene \(o_O) making out in an amusement ride… wonder how many of the other visitors/passengers died of nosebleeds! LoL!

The third drabble was inspired by a true event in Sayloni's life. In retrospect, it must have been the most embarrassing moment. Sheesh… guys can be so cheesy and ridiculous that you'd want to punch them squarely in their very manly face (no offense to the male populace)… Well, that's what Sayloni did that time! ;P

The last one was a special treat for White Day, continuation to 'A Rose by any Other Name' in the last collection (although it is highly belated and Sayloni's all apologies for that T_T… but she posted it anyways, being full of herself as always, no doubt -_-).

Anyways, lets get back to business. Review or Sayloni'll withhold any further yaoi smexiness ;3 *evil cackle*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : So, agreed that Sayloni's been ignoring someone(s)… entrance and what not, but that's not important. What is, is that the next chapter is up! (Kyaa, Sayloni herself can't believe it! XD)

Which is a feat achieved, considering that she doesn't have a new computer yet and Sayloni was running out of ideas here T-T It was like her inspiration just upped and committed suicide. But she whacked her head a few times and these scraps came out! Her sincere gratitude to all of Sayloni's aunts and uncles and cousins [and kids of those cousins (and girlfriends/boyfriends of those kids)] for allowing her a few minutes on their PCs.

And also, a mountain load of gratefulness to OodleNoodle-san, -san, The Fujoshi-san and all the others for their enthusing feedback that made the fan count rise to a healthy 9 and reviews equaling to 14! That's the sole reason why this collection ever came out… ~_~ because Sayloni is such a rain on her own parade sometimes, kukuku!

Personal fav awards have to go to 'Miscontrue.' Sheesh, how perverted of him to have _that_ conclusion! Then again, this _is_ Taniguchi we're talking about… btw, did anybody else think the same thing?

Anyways, this fic contains boy x boy, not explicit, but she won't advice people with no taste in this genre, or those who have probably never heard about it to go on reading. And, oh! Characters might appear a tad bit OOC, but she'll definitely try to work on them.

Disclaimer : Sayloni doesn't own Haruhi or her eccentric SOS Brigade, or the series would have turned out even more messed up. All rights go to Tanigawa-Sensei and his amazing illustrator, Noizi Ito-sama, and a bunch of other mind-blowing people for the light novel, manga, anime, music and movie productions. Phew….-_- quite a lot of merchandise, eh?

Alright, read on!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Beauty and the Beast xxXX 

The Esper always appears a gentleman.

It doesn't take Kyon long to realize that beneath the handsome face rests a cruel mixture of hunger and sadism.

Now, pinned against his mattress with the brunette ravishing him, Kyon jabs a pointer into the boy's ribs.

"I thought you came here to discuss about Haruhi's sudden erratic behavior," He dead pans, trying to keep the blush from creeping up his face.

Soft lips brush against his bruised collarbone.

"We'll get to that soon enough," murmurs the brunette.

Cold hands slip under his shirt, stroking, teasing, and Kyon has to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning. The fabric of his shirt feels hot against the gentle pressure of the brunette's ministrations. The boy nips at the base of his throat, making him arc. Skilled fingers brush against the painful bulge in his jeans.

"Aha," Koizumi chuckles, his breath ghosting against the teen's heated skin, "I see someone's quite desperate."

Kyon's fists clench.

With a guttural scowl he flips the brunette around, effectively pinning the boy beneath him, his arms shoved roughly on either side of the silken auburn locks.

It's not long before Koizumi's button-down shirt is clawed off and a crimson hue adores his cheeks. The sudden widening of his eyes is almost mouth-watering.

"K-kyon?"

The teen, licking at his lips, eyes the bewildered Esper. Thin strands of ginger fall on his forehead. The flustered face, the slightly parted quivering lips, the slender neck. The delicate curves of his nipples and the delightfully supple skin; the flaunt makes Kyon's mind hazy.

Koizumi bites his lower lip in apprehension.

And Kyon's self-restraint snaps.

In the end, no talks about Haruhi are held. No matter how many times the teen makes the brunette pant or scream or moan, his reason disappears and he can't bring himself to stop.

And the following day in the clubroom, as he watches the Esper wince at the slightest movement his body makes, Kyon wonders if he himself is any better than a beast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx The secret to Happiness xxXX 

Koizumi Itsuki has strictly been ordered to follow God's every command, ignoring whatever the Esper's personal views regarding the matter are. But that doesn't mean he enjoys it.

And that is why he is amused to see the other boy scrunching his nose as the eccentric girl yells around in excitement about a ghost-hunting expedition anybody has yet to acknowledge. She thumps the brunette on his back and bounds out of the club room.

"I still don't get why you go along with everything Haruhi says." Kyon grumbles, face contorted in disgust. "Don't you want to try doing something that makes _you_ happy for once?"

Itsuki twirls his cup, plastic smile intact.

"Observing Suzumiya-san and keeping her emotional altitudes stable for the world's wellbeing is my lone obligation, Kyon." He answers in a solemn tone that contrasts starkly against his beam. "So, if Suzumiya-san is happy, I'm happy."

"That's ridiculous, unless you're in lo… never mind."

"I suppose," he murmurs, staring at the porcelain in counterfeit interest. Then he sets it aside and smiles up at the teen. "Kyon, what makes _you_ happy?" He asks, head propped on one hand.

"Is this one of your philosophical theories to the greater understanding of human mind again?" The boy raises an incredulous eyebrow, sipping at his tea.

"You did not answer," Itsuki raises a pointer, pressing on with a half-hearted humor. "Perhaps it means it is something you cannot discuss with others? Or is it something involving Asahina-san and the star shaped mole on her-"

The Esper, amused, watches the dark-haired boy choke on his drink. Kyon gives a final cough and scowls. "Stop making weird assumptions on your own," he mutters, staring at the spilled liquid.

Itsuki chuckles lightly and sighs. "I wish you'd tell me," looking away, he grazes a hand through his hair in a distracted manner. "Where is Kyon the most happiest, I wonder…"

After a full minute of silence the brunette hears a muttered retort.

"…beside you."

And it is probably the first time Itsuki has felt his face heat up this rapidly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Maid Attraction xxXX 

Haruhi finds the attention Kyon pays the cute sempai whenever she serves tea pretty annoying.

It isn't until the teen walks in on her as she forces an awkward brunette into a costume that she realizes he might simply have a maid fetish.

Though she is ready for any number of fireballs he wants to shoot at her, surprisingly, Kyon doesn't as much open his mouth. He merely stands at the door for a span of fifteen seconds, then drags himself to one of the steel chairs and flops down.

"I don't really get what you're trying to do," he says at length.

"Mikuru-chan skipped school today," she answers and pouts "And I even told her I had a new maid outfit! Surely she must be tired of the old one by now..."

Kyon doesn't respond, opting to stare at them in apparent interest. His mouth is a thin line, and his eyes have the look of a hungry tyrannosaurus, though the girl knows it's probably because he's jealous that she can make a guy look as good as Mikuru-chan in a dress. She could say it out aloud, but the idiot would probably shout right back at her.

"All done!" She exclaims, inspecting her handiwork, "See, Kyon? Isn't he hot?"

Surprisingly, again, the teen nods. "Sure," he replies, eyes glued to Koizumi's suddenly flustered frame.

"I know I'm a genius!"

The gaucheness and staring continues as she orders the brunette to make some tea. Though it's not as sweet as usual, it doesn't taste terrible.

"It's my pleasure to have served you," Koizumi bows elegantly when she voices her thoughts.

"…I know! We need to take a picture for keepsake!"

The brunette stops serving the other boy midway, and even Kyon's eyes find the time to stare at her in astonishment.

"We do?"

"Ofcourse!" She yells, banging her cup down and bounds towards the door, "Now Kyon, make sure that Koizumi-kun stays in the costume or heads will roll!"

Kyon's hand immediately seizes the brunette's.

"Understood."

She sprints out into the corridor, down the stairs, and though she's not sure, she thinks she heard a yelp and something heavy crash back in the clubroom.

It takes fifteen minutes for Haruhi to threaten the sports club into lending her the 'special event' camera.

And five minutes later, when she demands why the new outfit had been cast off and rinsed thoroughly without her permission, for the first time in her high-school life, the girl witnesses Koizumi blush as he tries to make up a convincing tale.

Haruhi finds it more annoying that Kyon fights and yet grins like he's wolfed down the world's sweetest candy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Rumination xxXX 

Imouto-chan wonders if her realist of a brother took a fall on his head to be mumbling about aliens, time travelers, idiotic Espers and crazy gods.

As she sits there, cross-legged, hands creasing glittering and colorful materials, a pair of borrowed scissors working away on pieces of paper for craft class, he's doing the same again. Staring at the ceiling, and mumbling.

Suddenly, he flops around, resting his cheeks in both the palms.

"… Say, if you were someone lose in the head and had the power to change the world to however you'd like, what'd you do?"

The little girl unfolds her work of art. "I'd call an ambulance and get Kyon-kun checked into a mental asylum," she says, staring at the snowflake shape clutched between her fingers.

"Com'on," he shoots back, and it feels like he's rolling his eyes, "Don't you think things like aliens and Espers would exist to keep an eye on you, as well?"

"The tooth-fairy told me to not believe in such non-existent beings."

She can hear the bed shift as the boy sits up straight, one leg folded beneath his own weight. A light fist bumps against the back of her head. "You're a brat, you know?" He says, not unkindly.

"…Stupid Kyon."

She rubs her head and returns on cutting out the dozen hand-holding figures in pink.

It's quiet for a long while, not the awkward kind, but still unsettling. She folds and unfolds more shapes, swinging from one posture to another on aching feet. Kyon doesn't move, doesn't say another word. She can feel his eyes staring vacantly into the back of her head.

Finally, it's done. She tosses the scissors into the drawer. Scooping up her craftsmanship, the girl makes a bee line for the door. But a ragged breathe stops her short.

"…Do you think they'd… he'd get hurt if she were to know about it?" Kyon rasps, his eyes cascaded by thick, dark bangs.

Imouto-chan blinks. "I think so."

The boy's silent again. She's almost out of the door when he falls back onto his arms, a small smile playing at his lips. His eyes are closed, and his face seems somewhere between content and placate. Somehow, the sight is almost heartrending.

"Then I've got to make sure she never does find out, right?"

She blinks again.

"…Yeah."

May be it's safe to assume that he'd fallen on his head after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XXxx Reminiscence xxXX 

Kyon doesn't know when it started.

Perhaps the first afternoon when his eyes searched for someone other than Asahina-san? Perhaps the few times when seeing that someone smile at Haruhi set his stomach on fire? Or perhaps it was that split second when their fingers brushed against each other as pieces of coal and snow were moved around carelessly.

It is a tangled mess.

…Because he fails to understand why he had the sudden urge to kiss a pair of full lips when the idiotic Esper was passed out in the club room, all alone.

And why in the world he'd acted upon it.

He doesn't understand why his heart had fluttered like an encaged parakeet, threatening to spill out any moment only to reduce his chest into a bloody, pounding mess. He didn't have the courage to find out why he'd escaped the very next second, not to attend club activities for an intact week.

And it is too much trouble to dig into it.

Kyon doesn't know when it started, but he knows when it happened.

…The night when Koizumi had suddenly closed the distance between them, soft but insistent. Any complains about the lack of personal space had died at the back of his throat. He'd felt dizzy, had felt something he couldn't quite recall.

And then the bastard had the audacity to pull back and laugh.

"I was kidding," he'd said.

But Kyon had hauled him down by the collar. "Too bad I'm not in the mood to be kidded," he'd spat back icily and had at the brunette like a parched crow.

Yes, that was the time…

A click of the Esper's fingers ruins his reverie. The boy looks up at the other's plastic smile, frowns, then goes back to the math problem at hand.

"It's unlike you to be lost in thought when Asahina-san is not here," Koizumi twirls his pen.

"I forgot the formula."

The Esper keeps smiling, looking at him as if observing a kitten entangled in a ball of wool. "You know, Kyon, I was awake back then," he says casually.

Kyon ignores the remark, opting instead to scribble non-sensible numbers into his notebook fastidiously.

"…You're an idiot."

"I know."

A small smile graces his lips, because, albeit something entirely dissimilar, Kyon knows too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

… Sayloni's shocked to see how submissive Koizumi sounds in this collection… yes, Kyon is classic tsundere uke material, no offence, but perhaps Sayloni's fallen for the reversal of roles… -_- oh, well, who's gonna say no to either one? Atleast she hopes nobody else (aka Itsukyon fans) minded. Her sincere apologies just in case.

Also, in 'Secret to Happiness', Sayloni originally planned for Itsuki to say that embarrassing thing, but then she thought that for once, it would be okay to let _him_ be stumped and all flustered instead of Kyon.

And then it turned into a KyonxKoizumi collection… w-e-i-r-d (o.O)

Anyways, Sayloni never intended on self-advertising, but she is currently working on another ItsuKyon fic, a full length one this time, and will be publishing it soon enough, hopefully. If you are one of the readers who want to know why or how they 'hook up', Sayloni welcomes you to try it (though she's not sure if it can be successfully passed on as Entangled's prequel). If anybody is interested in a written trailer, Sayloni will make sure to fulfill your demands. Also, people are welcome to suggest things they'd like to read in any of Sayloni's fanfics.

Arigatou.

Oh, and reviews are absolutely adored, so drop a few!

Or Sayloni might have Haruhi discover this twisted thing between her brigade boys! ;) hmm….actually, that sounds like some idea. Eh?

RR, anyway, and stay tuned for more!


End file.
